


Origin Of My Fascination

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Grinding, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, swiming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mini shorts I guess of are two lovers!





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: Hot  
> Two: Cold  
> Three: Yes  
> Four: No  
> Five: Wrong when its right  
> Six: Break up  
> Seven: Make up
> 
> This is based off of that Katy Perry song btw  
> and no I dont own it!

Overwatch felt like they needed a break, and they actually got one. Genji, Hanzo, Jesse, Angela, Fareeha, Hana, Lena, and Jack were going to the pool for their break.

Everyone wearing a swimsuit of different kinds. Genji, of course, couldn't swim so he just watch with Jack, Hanzo and Jesse were shirtless with their swim trunks, Hana wore a skin tight two piece with small hearts on it, Angela wore a white one piece with a red cross on it, Lena wore an orange two piece making her ass look great! Fareeha just wore some basketball shorts and a ‘Just Do It’ T-shirt, and Jacket… He wore a Hawaiian shirt with some swim trunks just in case.

Angela looked around for the girl she was looking for, she was hanging out with Jack. “Hana!” Angela called “Mom!” Hana ran into her girlfriend's arms “Let's go take a swim” Hana said “Alright but not too deep” She said “Whatever!” Hana said rolling her eyes as she dragged the blonde into the pool.

“Have good time girls!” jack waved as the two ran and jumped into the pool. “Hana that was-” She was cut off by the girl kissing her neck “Hmmm Hana… That's…” She moaned softly tilting her head back. “You like that, huh?” Hana smiled, Angela could feel the girl smiling on her neck. “What about this…” Hana said grabbing the girl's breasts through the one piece “H-Hana…” She bit her lip trying to suppress her moan “You're such a slut…’ Angela barely could get her words out “What was that?” Hana said as she nipped at the girl's earlobe “Hana!” She said in a shrill voice.

Everyone looked over and saw the two against the wall, “Get a room!” Lena shouted “Yeah!” The others shouted. Hana sighed and got out “We're not going to-” “Let's go to the locker room so we can be alone” Hana smiled “But-” “Come on,” She said reaching her hand out to pull up the blonde “Alright” She sighed taking the girl's hand.

They walked over to the locker room and sat down on a bench. “Now where were we?” Hana giggled re-grabbing the girl's breasts “Hana!” She moaned. She couldn't really fondle them with the piece on. “Here…” Hana started to undress the blonde and herself. She attempted to fondle the girl's breasts and she succeeded. She leaned over and placed her mouth on one of the girl’s breasts, she sucked on it like a baby, pulling and tugging, just like Angela liked it. “Mommy your tits are great!” Hana said her voice muffled “Yes… Baby… Keep-” She was cut off by Hana biting down harder than normal, making the blonde moan loudly. 

Hana’s hands slipped down to the blonde’s cleanly shave puss, the started to rub her wet slit with her fingers. Hana moved closer so that her pussy was closer to the blonde’s, she went up to kiss the blonde, there tongue’s fighting for dominance. Their pussies ground against each other, vulva against vulva and clit against t clit, breasts against breasts. Both moaning loudly, both trying to get more out of this. Angela’s hand went onto the girl's breasts now fondling them. “Angela!” She moaned between kisses. 

Hana’s arms draped over the blonde’s shoulders, “H-hold me forever my-mommy!” She moaned “Don't worry baby… I will!” She moaned with Hana. Both of the girls backs ached as the climaxed, the clearish white liquid dripping on each other's pussy's as their clits twitched together. “Hana…” The blonde said trying to catch her breath “Yeah mom?” She said looking at the girl's lust filled eyes “We're not done” She gave a seductive smile “W-were n-not?” She stuttered “Nope,” She said getting up and grabbing two towels.

She draped the towel around herself and the other girl then carried her bridal style out to a patch of grass where no one could see them. “What if someone sees?” Hana asked a bit scared “That's the best part” Angela said sitting down and opening her legs to hold the girl in between them. Hana’s back was against the girl's chest and Angela's hand went down to the girls wet pussy. She drew circles around the girl's clit. “Mommy… Finger me” She whimpered “What was that?” She said mimicking the girl's action by pinching her clit “Ah!” She moaned arching her back into her girlfriend. 

“Now… What was that?” She asked again “Please… Please… Finger me” She pleaded “Good girl” She smiled kissing the girls neck. She slowly pushed two fingers into the girl's wet pussy, she started to pump her finger in and out of the girls wet pussy, Hana’s tight pussy was hugging her two fingers. Hana started to grind into the girl's pussy, “Mommy, please! I'm so close!” She moaned as her walls pulse and retracted around the two fingers “You want it that bad?” Angela asked licking the girl's earlobe “Yes! Please give it to me!” She moaned grinding harder. Angela added a third finger and pumped faster, “Fuck! Ah! Mom! I'm going to cum!” She moaned as she arched her back. Her walls gripping the girl's fingers as she climaxed, her clit twitching. 

“Are we done now?” Hana said unable to catch her breath “Yes… It's getting late… The others are probably looking for us” Angela smiled putting the towel around the girl and pulling her back into bridal style. “I love you,” She said kissing the brunette “I love you too,” She said kissing back.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Hana is just being a cold mofo  
> No smut so don't read if you're here for just that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW! I got a new app where it helps meh with meh grammar because my grammar is trash as most of you know!

Hana woke up in the blonde's arms, she sighed and got out of bed. She went out to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. She coughed a bit as she took a sip and sat on a couch, wrapping herself in a blanket. She heard footsteps on the cool wooden floor, “Good morning” Angela smiled sitting next to her “Coffee” She put the cup in front of the blonde’s face “Thanks” She sighed taking the cup.

“I think I got you into coffee” Angela chuckled “Well…. I mean you drink so much of it” Hana sighed turning on the tv. “Hmmm,” She said strolling thru the tv channels “Nothing good on” She changed the HDMI so it was on HDMI2. She turned on her Glacier White Ps4, “What are you going to do?” Angela asked “Just play some MKX,” She said clicking on the icon.

Angela knew something was wrong with Hana, she had been acting weird for the past two days. “Hana comes here,” Angela said pulling the girl into her lap “Stop! I'm trying to play my game!” She whined trying to get out of the girl's grasp. “Hana please!” She said kissing the girl's neck “Be with me…” She breathed on the girl's neck “Let go!” Hana said pulling herself out of the girl's arms

The Korean started to walk away with a sigh, “Where are you going?!” Angela asked the normally bubbly girl “Shut up! I'm going outback” She said grabbing her phone from the counter and opened the back door. 

Angela sighed, “I should let her be alone for awhile…”

Hana sat outside then went onto Youtube and clicked on her music playlist, she walked over to the unused mech outside and smiled. She went in head first and grabbed the joysticks, ‘I forgot how fun this is’ She smiled and used the boosters to fly up a bit. 

‘She fascinates me… Her emotion is crazy… But it is so interesting…’ Angela thought walking up to the back door. She looked out the glass door and gave a happy sigh, “She looks so happy…. Why can't she be happy with me? But… We have later for that” She smiled and opened the door.

“Hana!” She called “Angela… I'm sorry about earlier…” She said “No you're fine… We all get angry sometimes right?” Angela smiled. “Well I'm going to make breakfast, would you like to join me?” She asked, “Yeah sure!” She smiled getting out of her mech. 

She ran into the girl's arms, “Alright” Angela smiled kissing the top of the girls head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was short and lame but I couldn't really think of anything for it...  
> XD

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Leave kudos! Suggest or bookmark so you can see the next chapter! ^^
> 
> ALSO! This is my 90th fic! Damn... thats a lot! Hopefully you have read my other fics! If you haven't make sure to check them out!


End file.
